Midnight Mountain
by xBaybPnAyx
Summary: ok this is sorta like spirited away..*do0h -_-*ok then haah I really have 6 chaps. not one so R+R!hahah It might not be the best but oh well haha. I think it's corny but if you want more chaps. tell me in the reviews.*wOw what a summary!


"Midnight Mountain"  
  
By: xBaybPnAyx  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Authors notes: I was inspired by Spirited away and Alias's mysterious ways of writing to write this. I sound like a spiritual freak doesn't I? Ha!   
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Its New Years Eve and Nikki *   
  
And her family are gathered around *  
  
Midnight Mountain to see the traditional *  
  
Chinese fireworks *  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Midnight Mountain  
  
The smell of rice cakes, dumplings, and honey filled tea swirled the midnight air with   
  
enjoyment. As the last set of fire works threw themselves up in a heart beat, as the   
  
Traditional festivities began, there was one girl...just one that didn't want a tradition, she   
  
Wanted something new. What she wanted was an adventure, a miraculous find, and a turning mystery. One should be more careful of such a wish cause it might just come true.   
  
After making such a wish she decided to join her mother and father. Right before she took her first step she thought that an adventure would spring out to her from any direction. Its funny how you can think of all these things in only seconds. She waited a second, two, three, a minute. Nothing happened. As all these ideas were rushing through her head like, what if my wish hadn't come true, what if my adventure happens will I ever see my parents again? Now with a major headache Nikki decided to climb the top of Midnight Mountain for they say a closer to a star you can get, the better chance of a granted wish. Nikki made a quick glance over to her parents and dashed on the mountainside before any one could see her leave. But if only Nikki knew, that quick glance might be her last opportunity of seeing her parents again. Now Nikki was determined. She started up the path just imagining her in an adventures land filled with magic, joy, and curiosity. She couldn't take the suspense now, now running up the path. Stumbling over branches, being bruised by rocks, hearing only the rushing of her footsteps she started to run faster. She finally made it. With her coat sleeve she gently swipe away her tears, for now that she was there she didn't feel at all happy. She felt sad, scared, and she was aching all over. She couldn't help herself but wonder what will happen to me? She started to cry. After a while she fell asleep cuddled in only her jacket.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Cry of the North Wind  
  
As dawn approached, a wind coming from the north arose. Gently skimming Nikki on the face as if to awake her. Nikki did so and found her self admits a curious north wind. "Little one why are you out here, it is very dangerous for such a little girl?" said the north wind curiously. Nikki was silent; she took this as a dream. "Ah.little one you are lost. Here hop on to my back I will help you find your way, but hurry if one of the inhabitants of the forest sees us we will both be punished." Feeling like she had no choice she cautiously hopped on to the generous North Wind. The North Wind took Nikki to a distant land, just like the land that Nikki has created in her head. As all the forgotten parts of her dream came swirling back to her she realized that this was exactly like her made up land. Cutting the silence knowing that Nikki was thinking for quite some time the North Wind spoke" We are here in the land of Naru Airee. The controller of this land is very grouchy and comes out only to do bad. Her name is Naru tamai Airee. She discovered this land long ago just when my brothers and sisters of winds were just freshly "blown" into this world. She cast magic on her to keep her young and living. She used a magic plant that is only found here, but for such precious ness city the price does raise highly. She now has a cold and wicked heart and a selfish and unfriendly welcome to visitor's excpeccially from other lands. To get accepted into this village you will need to do something for Naru Airee. She will set you on a voyage if you are weak or healthy. She will test you on your resourcefulness and wits. She will ask you to get her this magical plant for you see the plant that posses this power dies right after usage and she need to use this plant every week. Luckily there are many visitors that want to enter the land and get Naru this plant. However not so many have returned. She will curse every step you take leading you into dangers beyond man has seen, and how cruel she is she takes it as amusement. She leaves you hidden tools. If you find all these hidden things she has hidden for you for every danger you will gain more and more favor. Only one in this land has been known to find every item Naru Airee has provided them. His name is you reunion. Some say he was so handsome that he gained favor of the forest nymphs and they protected him through Naru's test. No, that's not it at all. What really happened was Naru saw you enter her village seeking for a place to stay? He pleaded with her to not take the test cause he knew he was not worthy and would never make it back. She showed no mercy, but she secretly admired you and made that test a snap for him. When he returned Naru told him of her secret compassion for him. He refused her. She still allowed him a place in her house, but secretly didn't allow him to refuse her. Later that night she made a brew. A magical brew. She placed it in a jar and it slowly turned into a magical gas. This magic did not allow him to leave her land. She crept to his room released the gas and all happened as she planned except, some of the magical gas landed on her and know she can not leave. She can only stay in her land. That's right the magical plant is in another land, which she cannot some upon. So she uses her wanting visitors to retrieve the plant for her." Now gently landing to the land of Naru the north wind said secretly" you must not speak of me. You must go through that gate saying" the north wind said with a blow of her mouth in that direction" you wish to enter the land but onlyafterI have the favor of Naru. They should let you pass off you go then." As the north wind rolled away Nikki saw the huge expanse of Naru's beautiful land. With rolling hills, glittering ponds, peaceful birds Nikki felt as if nothing was wrong. Suddenly a sharp, commanding voice cried out" Who goes there?"Nikki turned around slowly, her eyes revealing a tall beautiful man shinning in armor near the gate approaching Nikki. Nikki only a little girl felt as if running but shyly divas the north wind told her. She entered the city with the guards leading her to Nauru. She wished they would let her explore this beautiful land and the curious people living there. Finally they came to a halt in front of a huge marble engraved door.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nauru's expectations  
  
As the marble doors slowly began to open only allowing Nikki to enter, Nikki was astonished at all the beautiful statues, flowers, the wonderful aroma, and the beautiful animals that rest there. Just when she reached out to pet a calm little bunny a small hidden figure entered the room. She guessed this was Naru. Nauru slowly turned around revealing her beautiful face and features. But her voice didn't match her wonderful face" Why do you seek my land?" Nauru said fiercely with her pupils following Nikki's. " I.e. here to.um."Nikki to afraid to speak fell silent hoping for Naru to say something. "I know what you have come here for, worthless child, you come to spy on my beautiful land. Take my riches and leave. For I've seen that North wind has told you some. Hum?"Naru said just testing the child. "No.no not at all I come here because I have lost my way and need a place to stay to regain some strength."Nikki said shyly." Yes child I know that's what you come here for. You are excepting to take the test aren't you?" "Yes Ma'am." Nikki said shyly again." After a while of explanation and directions Naru sent Nikki off in search of her magical plant. Naru accepted Nikki to never return and made her test very difficult.....................  
  
Continuation..............  
  
As Nikki walked shrewdly through the marble engraved doors again led by the beautiful guards she began to have mixed feelings about this voyage of hers. She was scared, but at the same time was yearning for an adventure. Before she set off to seek the magical plant, the guard gave her a tiny little jewel box and said" Do not open this when thy path is doubtful, open this box when all looks hopeless" with that he sent her off into the magical land with her mind replaying the man's words "when all looks hapless". What was that supposed to mean? Before she went off she was also given a map by Naru. It's a good thing Nikki didn't trust that map. The map Nikki is holding in her hands is false, cursed by Naru. Now Nikki knew this was all not a part of her dream. Well at least it doesn't feel like a dream, but she was certain she had to find that plant.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Nymph's Request  
  
Nikki set off with the beautiful village to her back, the beautiful animals, the curious people, Naur's dismay, and the rising sunset beneath her feat. Her spirits lifting dramatically. She now stomped with a certain pride beneath her feat and each step she took she felt her fear wriggling away.   
  
..............................  
  
Each step she took drawing her closer and closer toward the blur of trees. Finally she came upon the forests. It reminded her of her mothers jade plant. She remembered the thick leaves mysterious turnings. All which looked like the forest about her. She entered with a small grin on her face, but will that grin lasts when she stumbles upon a rocky path?   
  
......................Continuation  
  
Now Nikki was far in the forest. Taking each step with caution as if something might suddenly appear. After what seemed like an hour Nikki found an all so tempting bag of Chinese jelly snacks. Without thinking she tore open the bag and plopped them one by one down her throat. She felt a bit dizzy and awkward before realizing this might and probably is a trick of Naru. She could picture Naru laughing in amusement. Nikki closed her eyes in a swirling dream that fell upon her. "Nikki...?""Nikki wake up, its new years day. Hurry the Emperor is about to speak!" and a voice rushed off with hurrying footsteps. Nikki just opened her eyes. In a Saturday morning manner, you know what I mean. She rubbed her eyes and slipped out of her covers and placed her feet in her chocolate slippers. She walked down stairs into the kitchen not knowing what to do. She came to the end of the steps and looked down at the floor, squinting. She saw a bright light. It looked as if the light were a huge pair of hand ripping from the bottom of the earth spilling drops of light in the process. The light rushed around the room engulfing items restlessly. As it engulfed Nikki's smiling family beckoning for Nikki pointing at the TV they were all engulfed in the bright light. Nikki could only hear her family's voice's fading saying "Nikki look! It's the Emperor look.........."Now the whole room was engulfed of this bright light. Slowly Nikki felt the light grabbing, begging, and hugging her legs. Climbing higher and higher by the second. Soon Nikki would also be engulfed, to who knew where. Suddenly when the light was crawling up her neck she awoke. To a curious Nymph. The nymph staring questioningly at her. Moving her head forward as if studying Nikki. Nikki jerked back. "You were tempted with one of Nauru's memory tricks and went forth. I have given you a antidote. I have saved you from the light. Yes it sound awkward, but Naru has set up a strategy that most visitors don't understand. Try hard to understand. Stay away from the tempting light. For you see the closer you get to this tempting light, it gut's addicting. It's like a globe. The light. There's a core and an outer layer. The light is the outer layer. Each time you go for the tempting light you get closer and closer to the core. The core is darkness. Darkness will seep into your veins when in the core. They say your soul is given to Naru. Do you understand the serious of this?""I.I.I think so."Nikki replied truthfully. "Well enough" the nymph nodded" I have a favor to ask of you." As exchange for my antidote I ask of you one but only one favor.""Umm.... all right go ahead" See the nymphs; well have been used for thousand maybe more years. Since the time of Zeus to this day we are tricked, treated un equal, and willinglesly made into servants or spies or whatever man will not do. I ask of you to give this" she handed Nikki a shut seashell which glowed in the closed cracks" to Nauru. It is very urgent. I will tell you what it is so you wont be tempted. It is a request to Nauru to let us into the village as inhabitants and treated like equals there." she reached out her long blue arm swinging her blue coral like hair in acceptance. Nikki shyly took the seashell from the nymph's hand. Now with another reason to complete the journey Nikki was off. She again, but less cautiously footed her journey.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Hidden Cove   
  
After a tiring walk Nikki once more lay down to take a rest, but this time something was different. She lay down on a tree stump, which swallowed her into what looked like a hidden cove. She skimmed the walls carvings each time squinting when her eyes caught hold of torches. She stood up and looked above her where she had fallen. There was no sign of light. This was a one-way cove so she followed the path desperately. Finally she came to an opening in the cove. There she climbed out and examined where she stand." What is this place?" she said in awe." It looks like. Like a shopping center." She remembered her little town's shopping center too. She walked around staring at the..."they look like nymph's. Wow they have their own town. So this is where they go." She looked into the eyes of many nymphs' rushing about like New York shoppers. Many of them didn't look back or did but with no expression, as if Nikki...was nothing. She was shoved a couple of times by inpatient Nymph's. She finally came across a half decent Nymph." You there. You're an outsider. What might you be doing here?" questioned the half decent nymph. "I.I am on a search for Naru's magical plant." she said truthfully. After her sentence the shopping center was quiet. All the Nymph's suddenly noticed Nikki. All of them looking as if she were to harm them. Someone finally broke the silence and said" An outsider? Come to do Naru's evil work for her have you?" No sir. Not at all sir." Well go about this town is to not be witnessed by any outsider Imp going to have to erase your memory before you go." Wait sir"Nikki took the seashell out of her bookbag."A nymph requested me to give this to Naru."The nymph snatched it out of her hands and opened it fiercely. With every Nymph trying to get a glance at it. His eyes scrolled across the seaweed paper until he came to a stop. He lifted his head and said" Very well. Off you go." he handed her back the seashell, which she once again stored in her bookbag. She walked down the path each nymph clearing the path for her, looking curiously at her and her book bag. After the strange town was far away she was thankful that she had the seashell.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Fairy Encounter  
  
She lay down again closing her eyes gently. Morning arose and so did she. She set off to a mossy ground with little stumps scattered everywhere. It was in eyes length from where she stood. She walked over and sits on one of the stumps. Picking up rocks and throwing them into the little puddle across from her. She spent 5 minutes at it, restlessly plopping them into the puddle, not knowing what to do. She finally did her share when a little fairy with a vacant expression came hovering over to Nikki. Nikki was in awe. The fairy saw this expression and figured that Nikki did not know what she was doing and her expression turned into a caring smile. "You are not from around her are you?"Nikki nodded. "Imp on a search for Nauru. She wand's her magical plant.""Oh I see. I could guide you there.""Oh thank you. That would be a very good help." with that Nikki followed the hover fairy. She made it she was finally there. Finally after all this hard work she was finally there. She reached out for the glowing plant, but suddenly it disappeared. Vanished. She heard what sounded like Nauru's voice laughing one of her evil laughs. She turned behind her and the nice caring fairy suddenly turned into Nauru. Nikki was tricked. "Ha, you didn't think I'd make it that easy did you?"Naru said in amusement. "Think again foolish girl. You are still very far away. Far away from completing your adventure, but rest assured I'm going to tempt you every step of the way child."Naru's bodied swirled and disappeared just like that plant only leaving her echoing evil laugh. Nikki started crying. She couldn't believe it. She wanted home more than anything else now. "Imp going to fine that. That plant no matter what!" she said sobbing. After while's sobbing she fell asleep her head on her book bag. She didn't dream this time though. She had no dream at all actually. She forced herself not to think anymore. She didn't want too. So that night she fell into a thoughtless sleep. 


End file.
